We Are Different
by ChayseElric
Summary: Basically, this started off as a collab stories, but I don't get really any ideas anymore so it's now all drabbles. Royed drabbles to be exact.
1. We Are Different

My one and only job is to close the gate; while my love Edward and his brother Alphonse close it on the other side. But I can't allow that, I will not let Edward go where I cannot protect him, he's mine, and I can't stand to see him go. The sound of somebody coming towards me shocks me and causes my head to snap back warily. "I will go to the other side and close it myself. So Edward and Alphonse will be here, with you." the voice of Kain states, shocking me out of my thoughts. My eyes begin to sting with oncoming tears, shocked that one of my best friends was willing to sacrifice himself for my happiness.

"And no, you don't have to say thank-you." he muttered, adjusting his glasses. "I don't want to be here anyway, Nothing good really happens to me in Central, so I want to give Berlin a try." He chuckled lightly, patting me softly on the back. He stepped back from me and raised his hand to salute. "See you someday soon.. Colonel. I'll miss you guys.

* * *

_I apologize for the short beginning, this is a new story I have started and I never really planned to have excessively big chapters like the other ones I did. This is a collab story between me and a friend from school, so I'll only be able to update it when I get the notebook. _

_Thank you guys for reading c: _

_~ ChayseElric_


	2. You Missed

"You still awake, Pipsqueak?" I asked, smirking lightly as I ran my hands through Edward's soft, golden hair. "Of coarse I am, you bastard." Edward chuckled, rolling over and gazing into my eyes. Smiling, I leaned down to kiss him, a warm feeling staying on my lips after I had pulled away. "I have some paperwork I have to finish tomorrow, are you staying here, or coming with me?" I asked, pressing a kiss to the nape of Ed's neck. "I'm coming with you, dumb-ass " Edward chuckled, grabbing me by the edge of my shirt and pulling me down towards his face. Our lips touched and I smiled into the kiss, letting out a small moan when Edward ran his hand through my tousled black hair. Edward chuckled into the kiss and pulled away. "Not tonight Roy, maybe tomorrow night, or after you get off work tomorrow. You need your rest, and so do I. It's been a long couple days." "May I at least braid your hair in the morning?" I asked, my voice showing off a slightly disappointed tone. Edward sighed as he placed his head against my chest. "Yes of coarse you can, you already know that I have trouble with it as it is." A smile spreads across his lips and he bury's his head against my chest. Soon after his eyes flutter closes and his breathing slows down before I can reply and I sigh, closing my own eyes and letting the feeling of fatigue surround me.

First thing in the morning my eyes flutter open, and I realize that the bed beside me is cold and that Ed isn't right by my side where he usually is. Panic soon fills my features and I begin to wonder if he was taken back to Berlin and I had been dreaming that he was here last night. "Edward!" I yell, throwing off my sheets and running down the hallway as fast as my legs would take me before I realized that I wasn't wearing pants. I shook that though off and continued darting around looking for Edward. I whip around the corner that leads to the bathroom and I come face to face with a worrying Edward. The second I can I reach out and cup his face with my hands, dragging him in for another long kiss, before I let him go, only to hold tightly onto him. It took me a minute to realized that his hand was pressed up against my crotch, a blush spread across my face when I realized that only a thin layer of fabric was separating.

Edward pulled his hand away quickly, a blush spreading furiously across his pale face before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his head against my shoulder. "Edward, please don't do that to me again." I whispered, tangling my fingers in his golden locks before kissing his forehead lightly. "What did I do?" He asked, nestling his head even closer to my chest, sighing lightly. "I woke up and you weren't there so I thought.. you..." I couldn't work up the strength to finish my sentence before I pulled him closer, breathing in the scent of his freshly washed hair. "I'm sorry Roy, I had a shower and made us some breakfast. But I promise I'll wake you up next time." He whispered reassuringly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"Fullmetal?"

"What?"

"You missed."


	3. Paranoia

The hours ticked by as I sat in my desk, scribbling my signature over and over as I lessened the great pile of paperwork that was sitting there menacingly. I was putting all of my focus and energy into reading and signing the paperwork so I could get my mind off the paranoia that my Edward was not sleeping a few feet away from me on the black leather couch. I tapped my pen against the mahogany of my desk as I read through another sheet that that consisted of a list of alchemical ingredients that were needed in Briggs. I sighed once more before scrawling my messy signature out in black ink. When I finally finished, I dropped my pen on the desk, it landed with a heavy clatter but I paid no attention to it as my eyed darted to the door.

I was hoping that at any moment, Ed would walk through the door, kick it shut behind him and dive face first into the soft cushions of my couch. But I was sprung out of my thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." I sounded after I had cleared my throat. "Good afternoon, bastard." the voice of my lover stated before the door was kicked closed behind him. "Where have you been?" I asked, brushing my black hair out of my face. "Hawkeye forced me to work on the paperwork that I have been slacking off on." he chuckled and sighed, diving into my couch. I smirked softly and answered "Serves you right."

The only thing that could be heard in my office now was the rustling of paper and the sound of a pen scribbling across a notepad. Edward was sitting cross-legged on my couch, his eyes scanning across the lines of a book that was laying down in his lap and every so often he would reach forward and write a few things down before getting back to reading. I didn't bother to ask him what he was researching, but my eyes followed with every move. Every now and then Ed's golden eyes would lift from the page and catch my gaze. But all I could do, was smile.

* * *

_Oops, another really short chapter. _

_I apologize. _


	4. Good Morning

Edward had long since fallen asleep. His flesh had was supporting his head and his automail was in-between the couch cushions. Soft snores were escaping his lips and I sighed, just happy to have him in near proximity to me. I grabbed my stack of finished paperwork, lifting myself off the chair and heading out the door. My combat boots thumped against the carpet, causing Hawkeye's head to snap up from where she was focused. "I finished up everything you needed me to, would you mind if I grabbed Edward and headed out?" I asked, leaning on her desk. "No, just make sure that Ed gets his sleep, from what Al told us, he really needs it." she stated, smiling softly and waving me off. I raised my eyebrow lightly, confusion consuming me as I walked back to my office. What did Al tell the others that never got to me? I shook off the thought and headed back into the room, kneeling down beside the couch and brushing Ed's bangs out of his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, picking him up bridal style, before I carried him out of my office. Assuring that I didn't wake him up.

My hand clasped around the glass of caramel colored liquid as I brought the glass up to my lips, taking a sip and splashing the whiskey around before swallowing it. Soon after I felt the numbing burn engulf my senses. I sighed narrowly, placing the glass on the coffee table in front of me as I ran one hand through my already disheveled hair. Fatigue was taking control over my body, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Not yet, that is. In a swift motion I brought the glass up to my lips, finishing off the last bit of alcohol before I pulled myself off the armchair and dragged myself to bed.

Waking up to somebody playing with your hair is an amazing thing. But when you wake up to his smiling face, and realize that when you are with him. That you've finally made it home. It's a even better thing to wake up to, no matter the day.

I woke up to a light humming sound echoing through the room, but I didn't bother to open my eyes, even though a smile eventually made it's way across my lips. There was a weight pressing on top of my body and I immediately knew what is was, if not it, who. "Wake up sleepyhead." a voice from above me whispered before a hand caressed the side of my face. Soft kisses were trailed down from the corner of my mouth, to my jawline and my smile slowly grew. "Good-morning." I hummed, my voice still showing off my fatigue. My eyes fluttered open, only to finally be met with Edward's golden eyes. "Morning, Roy." Ed whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.


	5. I Love You

"Have I ever told you how much your eyes amaze me?" Ed asked from the couch across from the armchair I was seated in. "No you haven't?" I questioned, raising a single eyebrow. "Well they do. They are the most mesmerizing color of blue that I have ever seen, so dark that they look black. They're truly beautiful. I love them." Edward whispered, happiness lacing through my voice. "Well I just love you in general. You're eyes are amazing too, I have never quite seen that shade of gold in anyone eyes before, not even in your fathers." I chuckled, bringing the steaming cup of coffee up to my lips to cover the blush that was flooding my cheeks. Edward lifted himself off the couch he was lounging on and he made his way over to me, making himself comfortable on my lap. "I love you too, bastard." Edward sighed, burying his head into my chest.

This was one of those days that I was glad it was a weekend, so I got to spend the day with Edward. No words needed to be spoken as we sat there on the couch, my steaming cup of coffee now left cold on the coffee table. Edward's breathing was calm and content, but I could hear his heart beating at a million miles per hour. The thing that I enjoyed about these moments with Edward, was that I felt home. I felt like I belonged, and that there was no other place I would rather be. He made me feel like nobody else in the world mattered, it was just him and me against the world, and nothing could get in the way. I placed my chin on Ed's head, feeling the warmth of him overtake more parts of my body and I wrapped my hands around him tighter, holding onto him like he was my lifeline. After missing him for so long, I was reluctant to ever let go of him, so I wasn't planning on letting go, not now, not ever.

"Edward, I have one question." I whispered, rubbing his back softly. "Mm?" He hummed, wrapping his arms tighter around my torso. "How was it like in Berlin." I asked, loosening his grip so he could sit up if he wanted to. "I liked it, but there was only one problem." he whispered sitting up and directing his eyes towards the wall. I grabbed a hold of his hand, lacing his fingers through mine. He squeezed my hands softly, smiling sadly. "What is that?" I asked, pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulders. "You weren't there." he sighed, staring at the wall with a sad expression in his his eyes. "I missed you so much Roy. I barely got any sleep any night of the week, but when I did, it had to be induced by crying myself to sleep. I was basically detached from the world, and it was painful." he took a moment to take a deep breath. "The hardest thing about it, was probably the alter egos. You see, everybody on this word had a double on the other side, like Alphons, looked exactly Al, and that was one of the most painful things, but he was the only one closest to me in that world. The only thing that kept me sane, along with the memories of you. But the hardest alter that I had to deal with was yours." he paused and I took a moment to stare into his eyes, they were becoming mistier the longer I looked and I had to direct my eyes away so he could finish. "That was the only alter that I was heartbroken to see, because I knew that it wasn't you. He may have been a mirror reflection of you, but he was an entirely different person. He had a different personality and a different life. The first time I had spotted him actually, Alphons had to drag me away because I was staring, with tears streaming down my face. I was just about to go up to him and spark a little bit of a conversation, but I was afraid. Afraid of what his reaction would be, afraid of what I would do. Most of all, afraid of what I would do afterwards. It left a hole in my heart for weeks and weeks after I had seen him. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, and it was all out hell on Earth."

Edward turned around in my lap, so he was straddling his legs around my torso. I felt my heart drop as I saw the tears streaming down his frail face. "Roy. I missed you so much." he choked, muffled sobs escaping his throat as he tried to hold it back. "I promise, I'll never leave you again. I couldn't live with myself if I did." he sobbed, tackling me into a tearful hug, as I felt my own eyes stinging with oncoming tears. "I love you so much Edward."


	6. Stop Watching Me

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

"I'm so glad to have you back Roy." Edward whispered, clenching the fabric of my shirt in-between his fingers. "I'm happy to have you back too Edward, more than you will ever know." I whispered, burying my face in his golden locks and breathing out a shuddering sigh. "You're the most important.. anything in my life, and I'll never let you leave again, unless you take me with you." I whispered once again, tightening my grip around the trembling blonde. "I promise, I'll never leave your side again." Ed whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my neck.

Edward had finally relaxed. His breathing had gone back to normal, tears stopped flowing, and sobs stopped escaping. "I love you." Edward whispered, entwining his fingers with mine softly. "I love you more." I whispered back, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Debatable." Edward chuckled, leaning up and pressing his lips against mine, breathing out a wanting sigh. Groaning, I pressed my lips to his hungrily, taking in every taste of Edward's skin. That's when I realized. Edward's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, no doubt about it. I wouldn't mind waking up to Edward's soft smile every morning, or the soft hum of his voice waking me up. I would be more willing to wake up that way, then by any other. Edward was the definition of perfection in my eyes, and he always would be. He may be selfish, impatient and a little insecure at times, but he was Edward, and he's all that I've ever wanted.

Mine and Edward's clothing was now scattered around the room and I sighed contentedly as Edward lay his head against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. The cool automail make me stiffen up for a minute, but after a few minutes, I relaxed again, listening to the soft breathing of my Edward. "Do you think we should get up soon?" I asked, running my hands through Edward's tousled blonde hair. "Well, I would say no, but then again, you probably want to get up." Edward chuckled, pulling himself away from me and sat up, his back against the headboard. I whimpered softly at the loss of contact and quickly joined him, wrapping the blanket softly around us. "I want to take you out for coffee or something." I chuckled, pulling Edward into my side. "I would like that." Edward smiled, leaning his head against my shoulder. "I know you would." I smiled, back, kissing his forehead once again. "Okay, let's get dressed, then we'll go." Edward chuckled, pulling away from me and sliding off the bed, pulling his leather pants off the floor and onto him as I watched. "Stop watching me."


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes, I really hated the fact that Edward and I hadn't come out to anybody about our relationship. I couldn't do as much as wrap one arm around him whilst we were in public, and I could see that it was bothering not only me. But him too. Multiple times our hands had brushed against one another as we walked, and each time we shared an apologetic glance before directing our gazes back to the warm coffee cups in our hands as we continued to walk down the streets of Central. "You know what, fuck it." Edward growled, sidestepping closer to me before pulling my hand out of my jean pocket, en-lacing my fingers with his before I had the chance to protest. I let out a sigh of relief and held his hand tighter, a large grin growing on my face. "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." I teased, reaching out to the nearest garbage can and throwing my remaining coffee in. "Don't test your luck, Mustang." Ed smirked, stepping even closer to me.

"I've been thinking about dying my hair a lot lately." Edward hummed, staring up at the sky as I led him around by our connected hands, he had a dreamy smile on his face and I could tell that he was really deep into thought. "Please don't tell me you're going to dye it that god-awful green you had it at before." I groaned, dodging as he swung an automail fist at me, not hard, but just hard enough for me to want to dodge. "Shut-up, that was for an undercover mission that, YOU asked me to do." Ed growled, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "No, but seriously, dye your hair and I will set you on fire."

Edward and I had returned back to my house at around noonish, and Edward was in the kitchen making us both something for lunch as I sat on my typical armchair, a newspaper on my lap and my eyes trained on the paper. Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention to the current news that was written on the paper, my thoughts and unseeing eyes were elsewhere, and I smiled slightly, leaning back in my chair before I closed my eyes in relaxation.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm still strongly am thinking of dying my hair." Edward sighed, plopping down beside me on the couch and curling up to my side, smiling happily. "Of coarse you are still bypassing my warning." I smirked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't set me on fire." Ed smirked, pressing his lips to my collarbone. "You're right about that, I love you too much." I smiled, running my hand along the length of his braid. "Besides, I would miss this golden color if you dyed it, I couldn't call you my ray of sunshine anymore." I smiled, hugging him tight against me. "When the hell did you start calling me that?"


End file.
